


Better Than Me

by TheReluctantBlue



Series: Violent Things [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't keep up with the fight, Dweekes?"</p><p>"Would you rather we kiss instead?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Me

"Look at that fucker, looking all high and mighty."

Brendon Urie is pretty close with people, especially in the campus. And he's been pretty (in)famous with the teachers. He loves the attention.

But then, there's Dallon Weekes.

Lanky, tall guy, dorky, Dallon Weekes who's an A+ student/goody-two-shoes/show-off transfer student who came months ago. The thing about transfer students is that people want to get to know the new guy. 

They even like him too. And Brendon doesn't really like sharing the spot light.

Dallon is talking to Patrick. Which is kinda adorable. (Patrick **NOT** Dallon). Because the dork is like a tree and Patrick is so small beside him. 

"You would definitely climb that tree." Pete, his best friend says suggestively and while Pete is the best friend that one could ever ask for, you have to put up with him with the most of your time.

"I don't need your input, Wentz. Stop making googly eyes over Patrick." Brendon says dryly as he continues to stare at the two ~~unheightly~~ unlikely friends from across their table. They've been giggling like little school girls for the past minute and Brendon finds it distracting.

The little smiles the Dork sends to Patrick makes him... what, exactly? Annoyed? Irritated?

_"or maybe jealous"_

He doesn't know what it is but he has this need to make it stop.

"HEY, DWEEKES!"

Everyone at the cafeteria stares at Brendon, the loud chatter in the cafeteria turns into murmured voices. Patrick looks up at Brendon's direction with a concerned look but Dallon doesn't even look his way. So that's how it is.

"Dude, whatever the fuck you're planning, don't do it." Pete tries to stop him but he doesn't listen.

He makes a stride at Dallon's table. He sits on top of the table by Dallon's side, a mischievous grin placed on his face.

"I know you're blind, but I didn't know you're deaf." Brendon says smugly as he gives a haughty smile at Dallon.

Dallon takes off his glasses and puts it by the collar of his uniform. He clears his throat as he looks up at Brendon's eyes. Bluish eyes contrast his deep brown eyes. Not that Brendon would admit it or anything but he knows Dallon is... _No. This is not the time to be complimenting your rival's looks, Urie._

There's no anger or malice on those eyes. But it looks more like... a challenging gaze? That's more like it.

A smile forms in Dallon's lips. Brendon just knows there's biting sarcasm waiting to escape those lips.

"Oh, hello, Urie. I'm sorry, my ears only work for people." The smile on Dallon's face turns into a grin. A bunch of _'oooooohh'_ s make a sound and Brendon is impressed. But it's not like he'd admit it or anything.

He can notice Patrick tugging at Dallon's sleeve as if he's stopping Dallon from making anymore conflict but he just stares head on at Brendon, the grin never leaving his face. 

Brendon is not suppose to think about how attractive that looks on him.

"Why? I never knew trees have ears these days." Brendon smirks.

"Only you would think a tree has ears." Dallon counters back.

They talked back and forth, the people around them were amazed at how they do it.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A voice from the corner of the cafeteria shouted. All eyes, including Brendon and Dallon, look over at Joe Trohman.

"Fuck you, Trohman. You're suppose to be on my side!" Brendon shouts back. He fights to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The curly haired man shrugs at him nonchalantly, a pleased smile is placed on his face. Once Brendon gets his hands on a scizzor, he was going to shave the asshole bald.

"Dallon, let's go." He heard Patrick speaking behind him. Brendon turns around to see Dallon leaving with Patrick.

"Can't keep up with the fight, Dweekes?" He calls out as Dallon and Patrick walk away.

Dallon stops his tracks and looks back at Brendon, he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Would you rather we kiss instead?" Dallon smiles at him, sweet and charming, his eyes gaze at him softly as he spoke. He felt his mouth going dry, the thought of actually kissing _Dallon_ sent a shiver down his spine. And for the first time in Brendon's life, he became speechless.

When Brendon didn't respond, the sweet smile turned into a devious grin, the soft look that he gave to him had that mischievous glint that he used to know.

"Thought so." He says smugly as he turned around and left with Patrick.

Brendon just stood there as he stared at Dallon's retreating figure, definitely seeing his rival in a new way. 

"Dude. You are fucked." Pete says, giving him a pat on the back before walking away. And Pete's right.

He truly is fucked.


End file.
